Touch
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Hiding in a closet is not a good idea. Hiding in a closet with a woman you have always felt drawn to is even worse. Neji had to learn it the hard way. NejixOC one-shot.


**A/N: This story is not a full-lemon, but is limey so be warned. Minako and Neji are both over twenty. Minako is from the main branch of the Hyuga family, but not directly related to Neji _or_ Hinata. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Minako, my OC.

* * *

**

_Touch_

Minako squirmed uncomfortably in the tight area of the closet. Neji shot her a warning glance. She was causing a commotion and if they were heard, the mission would be blown over. However as she blushed and looked away from Neji's glare, she couldn't help but feel the knot in her stomach. Being locked in a closet was already suffocating enough, being locked in a closet with _Neji Hyuga _was a whole different story entirely.

"Stop moving," Neji hissed, "you will alert the enemy."

Minako squirmed, "I can't help it! It's so crammed in here!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched, it might be dark, but Minako could see Neji almost clearly, "You're a ninja for goodness sake – being crammed in tight spaces should be second nature."

Minako pouted. It wasn't her fault that she was claustrophobic. Minako moved her leg, which dangerously rubbed against Neji's thigh.

"Stop it!" Neji warned. Minako shook her head. She couldn't help it. The space was limited and she was trying her best to find a position where she was _not _touching Neji. For as long as she could remember she was madly in love with him and being stuck in this limited space with him was seriously turning her on. Being so close to him made her heart race, her cheeks turned red and she could feel heat pooling between her legs.

"I-I can't, Neji," Minako whispered, "I can't find a comfortable position."

Neji sighed, "I'm not comfortable either."

Minako once again moved her leg, only to brush her knee against something she never dreamed she would ever _touch _in her life. Minako froze. Neji froze. Utter silence. Neji should have been grateful, for now Minako was still, but now _he _was uncomfortable. Now _he _wanted to move.

Staring at Neji's erection was like a slap in the face. Minako blinked and shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, the tent in his pants was still there. Minako gulped and looked up into his eyes. She couldn't miss the blush that has crept to Neji's cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" Minako gasped, a little too loudly. Neji slammed his hand over her mouth. Minako did not approve but when she sensed movement outside the closet she knew that her outburst must have aroused attention. Neji's blush was long gone and he was now listening intently at the movement outside. He didn't activate his Byakugan in fear that it could also arouse attention. They had to conceal their chakra as much as possible.

The movement halted and Neji and Minako relaxed. Neji pulled his hand away from Minako's mouth then glared at her, "I told you to be quiet!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Minako whispered.

Neji sighed, "Stop stuttering, it's not like you."

Minako blushed at that comment, "I'm sorry...am I reminding you of Hinata-sama too much?"

Another glare, "You are _nothing _like Hinata-sama." The way he said it was almost cold and threatening. Minako felt ashamed. Why did she even bring it into the picture?

"I'm sorry," Minako apologized again, "I don't know what came over me."

Neji sighed when he realized that Minako looked genuinely apologetic, he lifted his arm and reached out to brush hair out of her face. Minako looked up alarmed, "You are nothing like Hinata-sama, you are much different. That's what I like about you."

Minako felt her heart leap in her chest. It has been years since she received a compliment from Neji. It brought a small smile to her lips, "I haven't seen this side of you since were little."

Neji's eyes darkened and he pulled away. Minako sighed. She knew he would react that way. Neji didn't like to dwell on the past, especially when it came to the two of them. When they were in their early teen years, the two were drawn to each other my magnetic attraction, but Neji would never give in to lust. He had his duty to serve and Minako was from the main branch of the Hyuga family – it would never be allowed, despite the fact that they are not directly related by blood.

"We will wait a little while longer," Neji stated, "then we will immediately meet with the others."

Minako nodded and found herself looking down at Neji's 'little problem' again.

"Um," Minako whispered, "are you okay?"

Neji snorted, "You make it sound like men can't survive without sex at all."

Minako's eyebrow twitched, "I didn't mean it like that! Won't it...bother you on the mission?"

"Are you offering?" Neji asked. Minako heard the sarcasm behind his remark immediately and knew he was joking. He would never let her do something like that – even if she wanted to, which she so badly did. She would give anything to bring pleasure and release to him. If only he felt the same way.

Minako looked into his eyes that mirrored her own. He gave her a teasing gaze and she gave him a serious and pleading gaze. Neji's facial expression changed and he quickly gave her a dark stare. She knew he was saying 'no'. Minako sighed and looked away. She bit her lip to hide her disappointment. She quickly moved away from him and sat against the far end of the closet, directly opposite him. Neji moved his legs to make space for her. Minako closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She will just have to survive in here a little longer...

Minako was shaken from her reverie when she felt a hand brush against her stomach. Her eyes shot open and she face-to-face with Neji looming over her, his eyes looked glaze and his mouth was pursed into a thin line.

"Neji?" Minako whispered his name. His eyes locked with hers. Minako's breath was knocked out of her chest. She has never seen him like this before.

"Just this once," he breathed. Minako realized what he meant and her cheeks turned bright red. She sat still as Neji's hand moved from her stomach downwards where his fingers curled around her shorts and tugged on it. She breathed in and out to try and keep herself calm, but with him touching her it was hard. She could feel his breath tickle the sensitive skin of her neck. She could already feel the heat between her legs and he has barely even touched her. Neji successfully pulled down Minako's shorts enough to give him access to what he wanted. Minako's could have sworn her cheeks were on fire.

Neji leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Minako's. He pulled away, looked her in the eye then leaned back and locked his lips with hers. Minako moaned when she felt his teeth gnaw on her bottom lip and his tongue slip past into her mouth. The kiss became intense, their tongues moved together in a sensual dance. Minako lifted her arms and wrapped them around Neji's neck, successfully pulling him closer. Their lips melded together hungrily.

Meanwhile, Neji's fingers moved slowly to his desired location. He could feel Minako's dark curls tickle him as he gently rubbed her womanhood. Minako gasped in the kiss and arched her back. Neji smirked and continued what he was doing, his fingers spread as he rubbed her slowly, enjoying every reaction he got out of her.

Minako pulled her lips away, earning a grunt from Neji and gasped, "Neji..." She was unable to saw another word, for one of his fingers slipped inside of her, causing her to moan very loudly. Too loudly for someone who was supposed to be hiding. Neji smirked and locked his lips with hers again. Their lips moved together in harmony, their tongues wrestling against each other. Neji's tongue slipped over Minako's teeth while his finger moved around inside of her.

The sensations spilling over Minako was astounding and made her insides coil. She couldn't get enough. The feeling overwhelmed all her senses. Neji slipped another finger into her. Minako squirmed as his fingers moved inside of her. It was a foreign feeling, it felt like she was being invaded, but it felt good. Really _good_.

"Neji," Minako breathed. Neji pulled away and stopped his movements. Their eyes met and silence enveloped them. Minako already missed the heated kiss.

Neji looked ashamed, "I'm sorry, Minako." She was about to protest, but when he pulled his fingers out of her, she felt utterly disappointed. How could he stop something they have already started? Was he just going to leave her bothered and hot? Minako felt anger boil inside of her. She grabbed Neji's arm and yanked him closer.

"No you don't," she hissed, "you are finishing what you started!"

Neji was about to protest, but when Minako's lips curled over his fingers all rational thoughts was wiped away from his mind. He stared in shock as she sucked on his fingers as if they were ice cream. He couldn't look away. Her movements were intoxicating. He could feel his erection give a twitch.

This was the worst mission of his life.

Minako looked into Neji's eyes as she dragged her tongue over the tip of his fingers. She was playing with him, he could see it in his eyes. He growled. He hated when she teased him. He pulled his hand away, leaving Minako disappointed.

Neji smirked, "You want me to finish?" Minako didn't say anything as Neji grabbed her legs and pulled her down, "Then I will finish."

Minako wondered what he was going to do, until she felt his tongue brush over her womanhood. She gasped and arched her back. Having his fingers down there was stimulating, but his mouth was just overwhelming. She couldn't control the pleasure that wove through her.

"Neji!" she nearly screamed when she felt his tongue dip _inside _of her. She squirmed. Is putting a tongue down there even safe? Minako was confused, but she decided not to worry about it. It felt too good to even care. She grabbed Neji's hair as his tongue moved inside of her. She couldn't lie still anymore. She needed release, but she couldn't utter a sound. They were supposed to be hiding.

Neji must have sensed it, because just before her orgasm hit her, his finger probed her mouth. Minako bit down hard as she contained her scream as she released. The knot that built in her stomach relaxed and she felt herself collapsing mentally as the sheer pleasure overwhelmed her. Neji pulled away and smirked. He brushed his lips on her nose then he pushed himself away. Minako sat up and pulled up her shorts. An eerie silence followed.

Minako's eyes darted to Neji's erection. He was still not satisfied. She looked up into his eyes and he smirked, "Oh why the hell not?"

Minako's eyes sparkled as she crawled closer to him. Neji sat still, allowing her to do anything she desired with him. He wasn't going to turn her down now. It was only this once. This once where they forget who they are and only have each other. Minako made herself comfortable between his legs and placed her hands on his chest.

"Can I really?" Minako asked.

"Don't make me change my mind."

Minako's lips curled into a smirk as she moved her hands down to his pants where she tugged just like he did earlier to her shorts. Neji sat still, simply watching. Minako bit her lip as she slipped her hand inside his pants and allow her fingers to gently caress his erection. She heard him intake a large breath. Minako found this reaction pleasing, but not pleasing enough. She grasped onto him, her fingers curled around his shaft. She heard a hiss escape his lips. Now that was better. Slowly she started stroking him, uncertain yet determined. The grunt she received made her believe she was doing the right thing.

After awhile, the stroking was becoming dull, so Minako pulled away. She could hear Neji growl in annoyance. Minako giggled and poked his nose, then gave him a light kiss on the lips. He moved closer to claim her lips again, but she stopped him with her hand and shook her head. She has never seen him so disappointed before in her life. With a smirk, Minako curled her fingers on his pants and yanked it down. When cold air hit his erection, Neji had to keep himself still. He didn't want to frighten Minako by jumping.

He watched curiously as Minako moved away from him. Was she teasing him? He felt like a fool for allowing her to do what he did to her. He growled. Minako chuckled and lowered her head. Neji blinked, then it dawned on him what she was planning to do. A lump formed in his throat when he felt her tongue tickle his tip. She circled his tip a few times lightly, clearly enjoying the teasing. He growled again. This time she listened. Minako moved and started sucking. Neji bit his lip to prevent himself from making unnecessary noises.

It was only when she deep throated him that he finally released. A wave of pleasure washed over him as his orgasm hit him. Minako was surprised and had to prevent herself from choking when his seed washed down her throat, none the less, she swallowed it all. Minako then pulled away and once again looked Neji in the eye.

He glared at her, "I'm never going to hear the end of this...am I?"

Minako smirked, "Nope."

Neji sighed in defeat, "This is the worst mission of my life."

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Minako shifted in her sleep and rolled over, only to collide with something hard yet soft. Warmth spread over her and her nostrils was filled with a delicious masculine scent. She didn't open her eyes, for she knew what it was. Giggling she moved closer and wrapped her arms around it.

"When did you sneak in?" Minako whispered.

"When I realized you stole my alarm clock," Neji stated.

Minako smiled. Looks like her plan worked. Neji really was serious about waking up in time to train with Hinata.

Neji sighed as he wrapped his arm around Minako. Ever since that mission, he has been unable to get the woman off his mind, despite all the fighting he had done against his feelings for her over the years. Neji smirked.

What happened to be the worst mission of his life, turned out to actually be the best.


End file.
